listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Drawn Together
Season 1 # Xandir P. Whifflebottom - Fell into a pit of lava twice. # Toot Braunstein - Died after inhaling a balloon. # Smurf - Stabbed by another smurf. # Toot Braunstein - Decapitated herself in a guillotine # Wooldoor Sockbat - Disintegrated after the fart bubble he was trapped inside popped. # Toot Braunstein - Fell onto a table, breaking her neck. # Toot Braunstein - Ripped apart by Ling-Ling. # Prince Charming - Commit suicide by blowing his head off with a shotgun. # Octopenis - Presumably burned to death when the fountain water turned into fire. # Spanky Ham - Ripped open by Ling-Ling. # Xandir P. Whifflebottom - Stabbed himself with a sword 49 times. # Bizarro Captain Hero - Strangled by Captain Hero with a rope. # Princess Clara, Xandir P. Whifflebottom, Toot Braunstein, and Ling-Ling - Suffocated in a gas chamber. # 3 Birds - Crushed in a window by Spanky. # 3 Squirrels - Thrown onto a spiked ceiling by Spanky's trap. # Mother Duck and 5 Ducklings - Crushed by Spanky's trap with hammers. # Rabbit - Decapitated by Spanky's trap. # Chipmunk - Squeezed by Princess Clara. # Wooldoor Sockbat - Burned to death when his eyes caught on fire. # Ling-Ling - Died of heatstroke after being locked in a car on a hot day. # Man - Disintegrated by an alien robot. # Goat - Disintegrated by an alien robot. # Man and Woman - Disintegrated by an alien robot. # Giraffe - Disintegrated by an alien robot. # Man and Woman - Disintegrated by alien robots. # Elephant - Disintegrated by an alien robot. # Captain Leslie Hero, Security Guard, Spanky Ham, the King of the Land, Wooldoor Sockbat, Ling-Ling, Foxxy Love, Princess Clara, and Xandir P. Whifflebottom - Disintegrated by alien robots. # Toot Braunstein - Disintegrated offscreen by an alien robot. # Camera Robots - Killed by Xandir, Ling-Ling, and Spanky Ham and immolated in an explosion. # Bucky Bucks/The Jew Producer - Accidentally blew himself up along with the Drawn Together housemates' helicopter with an RPG. # Captain Leslie Hero, Foxxy Love, Xandir P. Whifflebottom, Spanky Ham, Toot Braunstein, Wooldoor Sockbat, Ling-Ling, and Princess Clara - Fell to their deaths inside the helicopter. Season 2 # Movie # Puppies and Kittens - Killed by the Drawn Together housemates with high heels. # Henry Wilkenson - Head blown off by Foxxy with a shotgun. # Molly - Died of an unknown cause. # Roadrunner - Ran over by Foxxy with a van # Wile E. Coyote - Brain impaled with a toy gun. # The Network Head's Wife and Sasha - Dissolved in a sulfuric acid-filled lake. # Princess Clara - Dismembered by rhino guards with battle axes. # Papa Smurf - Died of old age. # Smurfette, Brainy Smurf, Hefty Smurf, and Other Smurfs - Crushed by a carriage wheel. # Pterodactyl - Shot in the head by Betty with an automatic weapon. # Dino - Buttock blown off by Betty with a rocket-propelled grenade. # The King Of The Land - Disintegrated by I.S.R.A.E.L. with an E-5. # Everyone Inside the Castle - Died when I.S.R.A.E.L. disintegrated the castle with E-5s. # Lizard - Eaten by an iguana. # Wooldoor Sockbat - Disintegrated when he opened a gift with an E-5 inside. # The Network Head - Impaled on a crystal spike by I.S.R.A.E.L. # The Jew Producer, the Suck My Taint Girl, and the Make-a-Point Wizard - Disintegrated in an E-5 explosion when Network Head's suicide vest exploded. # Man and Bird - Disintegrated by the E-5 explosion. # Hillary Clinton - Disintegrated by the E-5 explosion. # Dinosaur With An Erection - Disintegrated by the E-5 explosion. # Sexual/Religious Crab - Disintegrated by the E-5 explosion. # Everyone In Make-A-Point Land and Other Places - Disintegrated by the E-5 explosion. # Captain Leslie Hero, Foxxy Love, Xandir P. Whifflebottom, Spanky Ham, Toot Braunstein, Ling-Ling, I.S.R.A.E.L., Bamm-Bamm, the Giant Who Shits In His Own Mouth, and the Jew Producer's son - Disintegrated by a remaining E-5.Category:Horror films Category:TV Category:TV Shows Category:Cartoons Category:Aliens